


Safe

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Light Femdom, Riding, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: No matter how much time has passed he knew he’d be safe with her.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of fluffy Lotura on here is quite surprising, hence why here’s another Lotura fic I wrote from my tumblr sinfultrails. Enjoy!

He breathed shakily against her neck when she gently caressed up the back of his neck, where his soft hair met skin and gently she kissed his face nsnover his eye lids as she straddles him.

He nuzzled into her soft skin, taking in the familiarity of having her so close…..like a forgotten security he hadn’t felt in so long…it….

It was almost overwhelming.

“Look at me,” her voice is soft as she spoke and gently ran her fingers through his long hair.

He bit his lip looking up at her almost pleadingly. He didn’t meet her eyes though. He…was afraid to. Afraid of what he would see, that she’d look at him with the same disdain that the rest of the universe has. Be they Galra or rebel, oakadinnor blade…..

Her soft fingers gently tilted his head up more and he shook when their eyes met. They were still the same. Bright, blue and shimmery like a galaxy….

And loving. Soft.

“That’s it….That’s it my sweet prince…” she whispers softly.

He blushed softly when he felt the soft clench of her around his cock. He made a soft sound when she slowly laid him back.  
Nimble soft fingers gently move up and cup his cheek as she leaned down to kiss his nose, trailing up softly to his forehead as she slowly moved her hips down.

Allura’s long white hair gently brushes over his cheek as it shimmers dimly in the starlight that shine through the window of her room. She shivered as she moved slow and soft.

“Mistress…” Lotor’s voice was soft and hoarse, watching her.

“Shhhhhh…..Just relax….all is well my dearest…..mmmm..” she kissed lightly over his neck with a soft hum, “My dear sweet prince…my love…..”

He could have melted right there, as he shivers under her. He leaned up a little and nuzzles her, biting his lip.

Allura chuckled “Soon pet….soon….” her eyes grew warmer “My sweet pet…..so good for me….”

“Haaaaa….” he tilted his head back, trembling softly “Mmmm….mmmm….oooo…”

“Shhhh….you are safe….” she whispered, “Its ok my Lottie…..” she slowly rocked her hips down a bit quicker, her cunt clenching slightly as she moved. She wanted him to feel good, to feel ok….stars knows they both needed to….

She kissed him deeply, swallowing the soft noises leaving him holding his face gently.

If only we didn’t have to leave this room….if only there wasn’t a war….

Lotor slowly wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her hips but letting her have the full control. He moaned quietly into the kiss as he arches up a bit. He felt his shaft twitching inside her. With each rock of her hips and clench of her soaked walls he felt himself growing closer.

“A-Al-Allura…!”

She smiled down at him with her cheeks flushed as she slipped her hands up his arms to intertwine their fingers.

_You will always be safe here with me my sweet prince…..always…._


End file.
